Aura
by Blue Bandanna Girl
Summary: Six girls, go to Duel Academy. They are best of friends and have special abilities. Add the gang with Jaden and friends and you get one big adventure! I suck at summaries.
1. A day in the life

A day in the life.

Trinity fell backwards onto her dorm bed. The sunlight shone down on her face making her golden hair shine.

She looked over at the clothes she had picked out for today. There was no difference in today's outfit and yesterday's. Her outfit was a light beige blouse with a brown vest over top. The pants were loose fitting blue jeans. Her shoes were a pair of shined, black, cowgirl boots. To finish the look, she tied a sea green bandanna around her neck and placed a black cowgirl hat on the top of her head. Her duel disk was slightly different then the schools.

It had a compass built into it and was an aqua blue, the color of her eyes.

Satisfied with how she looked, she left her dorm in search of her twin cousins.

She found them. They were waiting outside her door.

They were not identical twins; in fact, the only thing that they both had was their personality. James was the oldest by two minutes. He had light brown hair and dark green eyes. He was very athletic and made most ladies' swoon.

Jack on the other hand, had white hair and startling light grey eyes. His body type was thin and pale. But he made up with it by his personality.

Together, they were the dynamic duo of Duel Academy. They had even made their own theme song.

"Good mornin' little Komodo." They chorused cheerfully together.

"Morning Jim, and Jack. Not causing trouble for the teachers, are you?" asked Trinity smiling at her cousins.

They shook their heads with a mischievous glint in their eyes. Trinity would dread asking but she felt had to ask.

"What did you do?" she asked glancing at each of them in turn. Their smiles grew wider.

A scream from the Ra yellow's dorm rang through out the island.

"Kenzan is going to kill you," sighed Trinity, as she walked off to go calm down her now in a rage, friend.

She didn't have to walk that far outside of the girls blue dorm. Kenzan ran right into her knocking both of them over. He looked down at her taking a moment to realize the awkward position they are in. Once it sets into his mind, he quickly got off of her.

"Sorry about that-don." He said helping her up.

"It's ok. Just don't do it again." She said dusting her self off. "And if you're looking for Jim and Jack, they're in the hallway."

"Thanks. Gotta go-don." With that he ran off into the girls dorm, seeking his revenge. Shrill screams from James and Jack, soon rang out all over the island. Trinity shook her head, and headed off to school, where her other friends were waiting for her.

Maria had short black hair with hazelnut colored eyes. She was tall and slender. She had a beauty mark under her left eye.

Chloe had mid-back, bubblegum pink hair, with blue-brown eyes. She was about five foot seven, with triple pierced ears.

Brianna had dark skin and pitch-black hair, with blue-brown eyes. She had a nose piercing in her left5 nostril.

Sydney was the gang's tomboy. She had spiky, short, platinum, blonde hair and light green eyes. It was often said she was Trinity's twin, because of their personalities and features.

Lizzie had dirty blonde hair with green-blue eyes. She had a snobbish, "I'm better than you" look stuck on her face.

"Hola senorita, Trinity!" said the Spanish girl Maria.

"Hola, Maria. How's it going?" she replied, sitting beside her friends.

"I have completed the last level in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time." Announced Chloe smiling then she frowned.

"You girls hear about the assembly today?" asked Chloe playing with her piercing.

"Si! New students are supposedly coming from around the world!" exclaimed Maria, excitement running through her voice.

"Really! I must look my best for when they come!" yelled Lizzie jumping up from her seat.

Everybody sweat dropped.

"Perhaps our dear friend has a good point. We do want to look our best. We must make a good first impression." Noted Brianna, looking at her friends, for their thoughts.

"I agree." Said Trinity. "We represent this, and we want to make good first impressions." She paused, as she waited to see if anyone agreed.

After a couple minutes of muttering, everyone nodded in agreement.

"Makeovers!" sang Chloe.

Within a couple seconds, all six girls were heading towards Lizzie's dorm room to give each other makeovers.  
GXGXGXGX

After their excessive makeovers and gossiping, they headed off to the auditorium. As the new exchange students were introduced, the girls picked out their favorite one. Brianna voted Axel, Lizzie and Maria voted Jesse, Chloe picked Adrian, and Sydney and Trinity voted Jim. This surprised no one.

"I don't like that Viper guy," said Sydney crossing her arms over her chest.

"Si. He has a evil look to him," agreed Maria pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"His aura is black and dense," noted Trinity.

The five girls looked at Trinity. It was not often that she commented about anyone's aura.

Trinity could see clearly the color and density of any living things aura. It was a rare gift, and allowed her to sort out trustworthy people.

"So. What does that mean?" asked Lizzie, pretending not to care. She could not see auras as clearly as Trinity, but now she noted a very wispy black cloud-surrounding Viper. This was the opposite of what Trinity saw. Trinity saw a dark black cloud in her minds eye, which she turned off after using it. Lizzie did the same.

"It means watch your back," answered Trinity looking at Lizzie. She then, turned her attention back to the exchange students. Thy seemed trustworthy, but that Adrian fellow was on the borderline.

GXGXGXGX

"Trinity! There you are!" shouted Jaden, running up to her, followed by a blue haired boy.

"What is Jaden?" she asked looking at him, then his blue haired twin, Jesse, if she remembered correctly.

"Kenzan! He fainted and Jim did too!" panted Jaden, grabbing her wrist as he ran back to the infirmary dragging her along, with Jesse beside him.

Luckily, she was Miss Fontain's assistant. As soon as they got there, Trinity gave them orders on what to do. Jaden had done exactly as she said, no hesitation. But Jesse just stood there looking at her.

"Are ya sure? I mean, you're not really a nurse." Stammered Jesse.

Trinity realized she probably looked intimidating. Her hat was hiding her eyes from everyone. She removed her hat and looked Jesse in the eye. "I am not a nurse. That is right, but I am the nurse's assistant."

The warm, gentle, sparkle in her eye seemed to reassure him. He nodded, and set off to help Jaden remove a reluctant Shirley off of Jim, while she got Kenzan hooked up to the proper machinery.

"Who carried Kenzan and Jim here?" she asked.

"We did," replied Jesse. "Took us half an hour to get Kenzan all the way here."

"Then you carried Jim AND Shirley back here?" she asked in slight admiration.

"Yea. Not sure how we did that exactly." confessed Jesse, as he tried to lift the fainted Jim into the bed. With a grunt, he finally managed to get him up.

"How we suppose ta get his shirt off?" asked Jesse, looking thoroughly perplexed.

"You unbutton it, than pull his arms out one at a time-"

RIP!!

"Jaden…If Jim is one of those 'I'll beat up anyone who destroys my shirt' people… Don't expect any help." sighed Trinity, looking at a very scared looking Jaden, holding the knocked out Aussie's now destroyed shirt.

"Jim seems like a good fellow, but I highly doubt he'll let anyone destroy his shirt and get away with it," added Jesse.

Jaden gulped, eyes widening. "Then… I must… go write my will…" he whispered. He then left the room, face void of any emotion.

As the door shut, Jesse and Trinity looked at each other and broke into peels of laughter.

* * *

Authors notes: What do ya think? Good? Bad? Sad? Review!

Jim: Do as she says…. She knows the leprechauns

Trin: Disclaimer time!

Jesse: YAY!

Lizzie: Disclaimer- Blue bandana girl does not own the yu-gi-oh! Enterprise. She only owns all the oc's in this chapter.

Sydney: Bye!


	2. Coincidince?

Author notes: Here's chapter two! I started writing this write after I placed the first chapter up. Believe it or not, but I had up to chapter three done on loose leaf before I started typing the first chapter. Hehehe, I'm weird that way. I before E except after C, and WEIRD doesn't follow that rule. Strange…

Sydney: It doesn't!!!!

Brianna: That's a stupid rule if you ask me.

Maria: English is so confusing.

Jesse: Disclaimer! The author does NOT own yu-gi-oh! , but she owns a truckload of 'em dueling cards, ya hear?

GXGXGXGX

After Jim and Kenzan woke up, they went to put on their shirts. Kenzan quickly grabbed his and put it on.

Jim went to his shirt and picked it up, surprised when half of it fell to the ground.

"My shirt," he began, as he starred wide-eyed at it, not really taking in what had happened.

Miss Fontain looked at a smirking Trinity. Kenzan and Jim did the same.

"Jaden removed both of your shirts. One would think he would rip Kenzan's shirt." She commented casually, looking over her long neat fingernails.

Jim shrugged and putted on both halves, buttoning it in the front. It was open in the back, so with some time he managed to get his vest over it, trying to make it look like one piece. After he had tucked his shirt in, it was hard to tell if it was ripped. "I think I can make it work." He admitted, begging to put his boots on.

"I just noticed somethin'-don!" exclaimed Kenzan.

"What?" they all asked in unison.

"Our school has a cowgirl AND a cowboy now!" declared Kenzan

Everyone sweat dropped.

GXGXGXGX

"No. My mom's from Brazil, like her father, but her mother is from Texas. My dad is Australian, for quite a while back on his parents' side. I was born in Canada making me Canadian, not Brazilian." Explained Trinity to a very confused Jesse.

"But you're so pale. And blonde." he chided.

"I'm albino," she joked. Jesse didn't quite catch the joke part and let his mouth fall open.

"But ya don't have red eyes!" he exclaimed, completely confused now.

"I'm joking. I'm just fair skinned."

"Well why didn't you say so?"

"Hola Trinity!" called out Maria running to catch up to Trinity and Jesse.

"Is she from Brazil?" asked Jesse.

"No. I am from Spain." replied slowing to their pace.

"Ok. That makes sense. You two look nothing ali-" he was cut off by a ball of mud hitting his face.

"Looks like Jim and Jack are here." Muttered Trinity, as she helped Jesse up.

"Who's Jim and Jack?" he asked wiping mud away from his face.

"Trinity's annoying, obnoxious, alien, twin cousins." explained Maria.

"Don't forget adorable, attractive, angels, and uh….I can't think of anymore a words." came a voice from behind a nearby tree.

"Come out Jim and Jack." moaned Trinity, putting a hand to her forehead and sighing.

James and Jack stepped out with mischievous grins upon their faces and piles of mud in their hands.

"Uh-oh."

GXGXGXGX

Lizzie sat on her bed and started to file her nails. A knock interrupted her.

She got up and opened the door. "Hello-"

She was cut off by a bag being placed over her head.

"HM!"

GXGXGXGX

Chloe shivered. She had that feeling again. Something had happened to one of her friends.

Ever since she met Trinity, Maria, Lizzie, Sydney and Brianna, she could feel a cold breeze when something happened to them. It was like a sixth sense. Sydney also had felt when something happened to her friends.

Maria and Brianna had the ability to sense which direction their friends were at. Maria had the strongest ability for tracking.

The strange thing was (even though it was already strange) was that they had all found their abilities at the age of seven. And they had all met at the age of seven.

Chloe pushed aside her thoughts and headed for the door.

"What the-!"

GXGXGXGX

Brianna watched as Axel jumped off the cliff. Her eyes widened as the rope snapped tight. The first time she had seen him do this, she had nearly fell off the cliff herself.

Luckily, he had caught her.

She waited for him to come back up. Something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see what it was, and felt a rough fabric bag slid quickly over her head.

When Axel came up, he saw no trace of Brianna. "Guess she got bored and left." He thought out loud.

GXGXGXGX

Sydney ran up to Maria and Trinity, gasping for breath.

"Brianna…Lizzie…Chloe… Missing!" she gasped, before falling over and taking deep, slow breaths.

"Missing? What do you mean?!" gulped Trinity kneeling beside the panic stricken tomboy.

"I felt something happen to them! First Liz, then Chloe, and last Brianna. I went to check on them, but I only found their PDAs! And Axel had been around Brianna when she disappeared! Then we found broken branches where she had been! So that means a struggle had taken place!" she rushed out. When she finished, she took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Maria and Trinity looked at each other.

"Has anyone else been reported missing?" asked Maria helping Sydney up from the ground.

Sydney shook her head. "No. No one else. I think they were kidnapped on purpose!"

Trinity's eyes widened. "So they picked off our friends with the weakest senses!"

Maria shook her head. "We're jumping to conclusions. Maybe it's just a coincidence. There's no way to know for sure."

Trinity frowned. "Maybe… But all in one day… I don't think it's a coincidence. Some one knows-"

"-Our secret." finished Sydney, also frowning. "We should take extra-"

"-Precautions." Continued Trinity.

Maria sighed. They were doing the twin thing again. But they did have a point…

GXGXGXGX

It was sunset on Duel Academy Island. The sun cats long shadows, and made the sea sparkle as it's dying rays fell upon the ocean's water. The sky was slowly growing darker and the students began to head to their dorm rooms.

The three girls had spent the entire afternoon searching the woods for their missing friends. But luck was not on their side. Wherever they were, their auras were hidden quite well. Maria couldn't sense them.

As Trinity headed back to her dorm, a strange feeling of aura came from the beach. It was powerful and seemed to have a pulse. It started to pull at her mind, telling her to head to the beach.

Curious she followed the aura pulse.

When she arrived at the beach, the sun was just a sliver on the horizon. The pulses lead her farther away from her dorm and pulsed faster. It was like a hungry predator, making her the prey.

Her mind screamed at her too run away, but it was hardly heard over the beating coming from the pulse.

She turned and started to walk back to her dorm. As she walked upon the path the pulsing feeling stopped as was replaced with the sensation of being watched.

Picking up her pace, sounds of footsteps from behind, grew quicker and quicker.

She panicked, and began to run as fast as her legs would go.

The steps came closer then closer again.

She was really freaked out now and got an adrenalin rush. The chemical ran through her veins, and soon she was speeding down the trail. The footsteps slowly grew farther away.

When she stopped she realized that she was now in the middle of the middle of the forest.

GXGXGXGX


	3. Coincidence? part 2

Blue: AND….. Here's another chapter! On paper this and chapter two is all one big chapter, but I got lazy and separated them. Hehehe…

Jesse: Laziness ain't good in an author.

Blue: Oh hush up. Whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?

James and Jack: MINE!

James: Jack, dear brother, you do it next time. It's MY turn right now.

Jack: No, darling brother, it is in fact MY turn!

Jesse: I thought it was Kenzan's turn.

Kenzan: No. I get ta disclaim chapter 5.

Blue: Since I'm the author I say we let Shirley do the disclaimer.

Everyone: OK!

Blue: While we go find Shirley and Jim, please enjoy this short little chapter.

GXGXGXGX

Gasping for breath she glanced around. The night sky was black with golden stars spread across it. It would've been peaceful, if the same footsteps hadn't appeared. She looked around the clearing in which she stood.

Her heart leaped as the footsteps entered the clearing. They belonged to a tall, buff, man with, slick brown hair, and an evil smile on his face. In his hands was a sack big enough to fit her in it.

He approached, bag open, towards her.

Fear froze her in place. She was about to get kidnapped in the near future!

A rustling in a couple of bushes to her left alerted her to something else coming.

The man ignored it and continued his approach. When he was a foot away from her, something sprung from the bush and knocked the man into a nearby tree, knocking him out cold.

Trinity watched with wide eyes. The thing stood up and looked at her.

"You alright there shelia?" asked Jim walking up to her.

She nodded still unable to speak.

"Well, we betta gat ya out off 'ere, in case he 'as any buddies around."

She nodded, finding her voice again, she asked, "What were you doing out here?"

Jim smiled sheepishly. "I took a snoozer out here and woke up to find it's night. I then was 'eading back to me dorm room, when you ran by like a cheetah with this fella followin'. So, bein' the suspicious bloke I am, I followed. And you know the rest shelia." He explained rubbing the back of his head.

"Well thank you." She said grateful he had taken a "snoozer" in the forest.

Jim blushed lightly. "It was no problem. The bloke deserved that. Tryin' to kidnap ya and all. Do ya mind if I escort you back to your dorm? So ya don't get into anymore trouble." He chuckled still rubbing the back of his head.

"I coulda took care of him…" she mumbled. Jim broke into fits of laughter.

"No offense, shelia, but ta were frozen like a kangaroo surrounded by a pack of dingos." She blushed much to Jim's amusement. Then furry replaced embarrassment, and she stormed off.

"Uh…Shelia? That's the wrong way mate."

She turned on her heel, and began to storm off in the other direction, making Jim laugh harder.

A rustling in the bushes silenced him and his good eye narrowed, and he began to approach the sound, when he turned around and ran after Trinity, soon catching up to her.

GXGXGXGX

Blue and the others march in with a tied up Jim and a knocked out Shirley.

Jesse: He went a bit haywire when we told him Shirley was ta do the disclaimer.

Blue: Take it away Shirley!

Shirley:………

James: Blue owns none of the yu-gi-oh!GX characters. She only owns the oc's and the story idea. So she can't be sued.

Jack: HEY!!!!


	4. Calling Card

Blue: Hello all. To speed things up, Jack! Disclaimer!

Jack: Blue dose not own any of the actual characters. All oc's are hers. I know all you gals out there want me, so just send Blue a message asking if you can borrow me sometime. **Wink wink**

Trin: Idiot…

Jack: HEY

Blue: STORY START!

GXGXGXGX

Maria felt odd. She couldn't feel her missing friends aura energy. It was unnatural, it was scary, and she couldn't stand it. If worry didn't send her to the nuthouse, this odd feeling would. It had already made her freak out at her big purple teddy bear.

When her pda rang, she nearly jumped through the roof. She looked at the caller id and saw it was Lizzie.

"Lizzie! Are you all right? Where are you? Is the others with you?" she asked.

Instead of Lizzie's voice, she heard a deep, rumbling chuckle on the other end of the line. Her heart skipped a beat. "Wh-who is this?" she asked, her body starting to shake like crazy.

"I'm your doom," the voice replied.

She dropped her PDA and stood there, frozen in pure horror. She took a deep, shaky, breath and she felt her eyes well up with tears. Next thing she knew she was lying on her bed, crying.

GXGXGXGX

Trinity's PDA rang, breaking the silence that surrounded her and Jim as they walked back to their dorms. She looked at the caller id, than answered.

"Chloe? Where are you?"

Jim watched as Trinity listened. Her face went from slightly frowning, to a look of pure terror. "Shelia? What's wrong?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. He watched as she pressed the speakerphone button. A deep, chuckling erupted from the PDA.

"I will get you. And the other two. I promise. And you will give me your powers." Then the dial tone was heard.

Jim's good eye widened in realization. Someone was after Trinity and her friends. Even in this poor lighting, he could see her go paler and start to shake. He moved over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry," he soothed, "These blokes won't lay a finger on ya." He meant every word he said.

GXGXGXGX

It had been over three weeks since Brianna, Lizzie, and Chloe had gone missing, and in that time the school had gone to a different dimension, and he had went after Jaden, who had went after Jesse, after he hadn't returned to their dimension.

Poor Syrus couldn't take much more of this. He missed Chloe.

The sweet little, teenage, boy had been preparing to ask her out for all the time he had known her. But it was now that he had the courage.

"Chloe…please be safe," whispered Syrus under his breath.

"Why are you missing that freak? It's poor Lizzie who everyone should be missing." Said the black haired slifer, Chazz.

He would never admit it out loud, but he really missed her. She had been one of the few people to cheer him on after his fall from Obelisk to Slifer. The Chazz really did miss her. He wanted Lizzie back.

GXGXGXGX

Kenzan growled as Jim escorted Trinity to her next class.

He had been her friend since they were five, and now Jim was coming between them. Just then, when he had been talking to her, Jim had come up and said, "It's best we got to our next class shelia." And then, he was shepherding her to her class.

A thousand ideas ran through his head, but they had the same roots, take Jim's place and be her escort. Since the school lacked military weapons, he would have to confront him, duel him, or do away with him. The third option was out of the question. He had already dueled him, and lost so he had to confront him.

"Alright solider, this is war! THIS IS WAR I TELL YA!" Everyone in the hall stopped and looked at him. He blushed. "Continue with your schedule." He said before marching off to his next class.

GXGXGXGX

Trinity sat down at her desk and took out her books. Jim sat beside her, and looked around for danger. When he was satisfied that all was safe, he relaxed and started chatting with her, occasionally glancing around protectively.

"Ya don't have to look for danger. They wouldn't dare try to kidnap anyone in class."

Jim's good eye widened, and he looked at her blushing slightly. "Can't be too careful shelia. Ya never know."

Trinity rolled her eyes at him playfully. Jim smiled and pulled her hat over her eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him. He let out a low chuckle and brought his face closer to hers, planning to capture that tongue.

"Reportin' for duty serge!" said a voice behind them. Trinity pulled her tongue back into her mouth and brought her hat up so she could see again.

She looked behind her and saw Kenzan smiling at her.

"Hey Tyranno!" she said smiling back at him.

Jim looked at Kenzan. "Your name is Tyranno, Kenzan?"

"Yes. What did you think it was? Kenzan Kenzan?"

Jim leaned back into his chair. "No. I just thought ya would 'ave a different name there, mate."

To add to his embarrassment, Trinity moved from the desk next to him, to the empty desk next to Kenzan. Kenzan looked at Jim and smirked smugly. If a lady hadn't been present, he would have gladly wiped that smile off of his smug face.

After class, instead of waiting up for Jim, her and Kenzan went off without him. And Kenzan had flashed Jim another smug smirk. Being the gentleman he was, he decided not to let Shirley take a chunk out of him.

GXGXGXGX

Chloe wearily opened her eyes. Her head felt woozy. What had happened?

Blinking slowly, she looked around, trying to make out where she was. Footsteps in the dark came towards her.

"Welcome, Aura Princess." A deep, harsh voice said. She looked towards it and felt a cold blade up against her throat. "I suggest you stay quite, Princess."

TBC

Blue: Sorry it took me so long to update. And so I remember, Lizzie, James, Jack, Jesse, have done the disclaimer. So next up is…. Any ideas? Kenzan does chapter 5…..

Kenzan: Ya went a bit off topic didn't you-don?

Blue: Oh! This is chapter 4! So it works out good!

Kenzan: ….

Blue: Hehehehe….. I am no longer writing the stories on loose leaf cause I can NOT stand reading off the paper then typing it. I'm lazy. Bye! Say bye Kenzan!

Kenzan: Bye. Blue! Take that stuffie version of me outta here.

Blue: Grrrr…….


End file.
